Matters of the Human Heart
by Ember-Elric-x
Summary: Ino hasn't been to Konoha since she was 12, but six years have passed and she moves back with her father. she reunites with a young dorky boy she met as a child except hes no longer dorky. they fall head over heals for each other. but when their fathers forbid them to be with each other, they will go to any length to be together. will their love bring nothing tragedy? this is an AU


I don't own Naruto cause if I did things would go differently.

If you don't like the story then don't read it.

Please keep all nasty and rude comments to yourself constructive criticism is good

I hope you enjoy this story and please R&R

* * *

The grassy hills of the Konoha countryside rolled by the window, as Ino leaned her head against it. Why might you ask, were Ino and her father moving to the rich village of Konoha? Well that's because her father thought it would be a good change from city life.

This Village wasn't all that bad. It's where her father grew up, and where her grandmother was the mayor. After her father, Inoichi, graduated high school, he moved to the city where he met Ino's mother. After Ino and he twin brother Deidara were born, every christmas they would come and visit and one month out of every summer since Ino was 8. She and Deidara would come and stay with their grandmother. That's the summer she and Tenten became best friends.

All the girls in Konoha warned Ino against becoming friends with Tenten. They said she wasn't normal, but Ino just ignored them. Then the summer Ino was 12, she found out that Tenten wasn't normal indeed. In fact Tenten wasn't even human, she was Vampire. A chilling secret Ino swore not to tell anyone.

A few months ago, Ino's mother passed away. Unable to cope any other way, Deidara went off and joined the military. And that is when Ino and her father decided it was time for a change of pace. It was time for Inoichi to return to his home so he and Ino could live in peace without the constant reminder of their lives before the loss, to get away from the painful memories. Or so her father kept saying.

"Don't fall asleep on me now Ino, we're nearly there." Inoichi said as he briefly glanced at his daughter.

Ino sat up and looked out the front window at the village she hasn't seen since she was 12. A lot had changed since there a few new buildings more houses. She had passed an old house she remembered meeting the dorkiest boy she had ever run across. It was the same year she had met Tenten. The boy was clumsy, awkward with his words and rather lazy as well. But despite all that, he was actually really sweet. His name was Shikamaru.

Something else hadn't changed either. Like the big house on the hill where her grandmother lived. Upon seeing this, Ino reached and pulled her cell from her purse.

"Hey we have arrived. Meet us at my grandmother's." She texted Tenten.

"Already there!" Her phone buzzed back with a text.

"You're such a dork Tenten." She texted back with a giggle.

Her father drove straight through town to her grandmother's home that had been on this hill since the feudal times. It was old, but beautiful and was rich royal colors.

Waiting at the front door for them were her grandmother Tsunade, and Tenten who looked as if she might put a hole in the front patio from all the excited bouncing up and down she was doing. As soon as her father parked the car, Ino jumped out. She wasn't even half way to the patio when she was scooped up into a bone crushing hug by Tenten.

"Ack T-Tenten I c-cant breath." She gasped. Even though she was in pain, she was more than thrilled to see her friend.

"Oh sorry." Tenten giggled as she put Ino down.

"Oh you didn't miss me one little bit did you." Ino joked with a sincere smile.

"Oh no not at all." Tenten joked back

Ino giggled again and ran to her grandmother. The busty blonde hugged her grand daughter close with a warm smile plastered on her face.

"Hey ma." Inoichi said as he walked up holding the suitcases.

"Hey son." Tsunade smiled as she let Ino go and kissed Inoichi on the cheek.

Inoichi put the suitcases down and hugged his mother close.

"Oh my baby boy is finally home." She hugged back.

"Ma I'm not a kid any more." He said, blushing out of embarrassment.

"No matter how old you are, you will always be my little boy." She said letting him go and ruffling his sandy locks.

"Awwww how cute." Ino and Tenten giggled in unison.

Inoichi picked up the suitcases and went inside mumbling to him self grumpily.

"Well I gotta get going I have a date with Neji tonight." Tenten admitted.

"Who is Neji?" Ino looked at her friend curiously, a little hurt she hadn't heard of him sooner.

"Just a guy. I'll tell you all about him when I see ya tomorrow." Tenten said as she ran off, waving goodbye.

Ino shook her head and went inside with her grandmother after closing the front door. Things hadn't changed on the inside either. The house smelled of delicious home cooked food that Ino could hardly wait to eat. No one in the world could cook like her grandmother.

"So how's your brother doing?" Tsunade asked as they settled into the living room on the Victorian style couches.

Ino sighed at the question and looked at her grandmother. "He's okay." She started. "All he does is complain about how hard training is when he calls, but that's normal for Dei." Ino giggled, knowing her brother all too well.

"This is very true." Tsunade chuckled, she too knowing her grandson and his knack for complaining.

"Yeah, but he still won't open up about how he's really feeling. I'm worried Bachan." She looked at her grandmother sadly. Deep down, she knew that he hadn't really dealt with the death of their mother properly, like he was bottling up his emotions.

"Give him time sweetie. He will when he's ready." She said as she gently rubbed Ino's back lovingly.

"I know Bachan." She sighed. "I'm gonna go unpack." She said standing. Tsunade gave her a nod of approval and Ino went up to the room she claimed as hers and plopped onto the bed.

She looked around the room, all her items had been shipped a couple days ago and was all set up to the way she liked.

"Tenten and Bachan must have set it up." She smiled thinking to herself.

Slowly her eyes started to droop as she settled into the comfort of the bed. Suddenly, her phone rang, waking from her half-asleep state. Reaching into her pocket she pulled it out.

"Hello?" She answered, grumpily.

"Hey sis did you guys get there alright?" Her brothers voice came over the other end.

"Oh hey Dei. Yeah we just got here." She replied, thankful to hear his familiar voice on the other end. It was always nice hearing from him. It helped ease her worries.

"Good. How was the drive?" He asked, curiously.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh it was long, but beautiful." She replied again.

"Yeah Konoha certainly is nice. So..." He paused."How's Tenten?" He asked, trying not to sound as inquisitive as he really was.

"She seems to be doing good. She's got boyfriend now. It seems like she's starting to get over you." She admitted, thankful her friend was no longer hung up on her brother

"Oh...really?" He asked, the sadness in his voice was more than obvious.

"Deidara.." She paused. "Are you still in love with her?" She asked, a bit concerned.

A moment of silence passed before Deidara responded, but when he did it surprised Ino. "Yes I am." He admitted sheepishly. "I never meant to hurt her." He sighed, obviously upset.

"If you cared about her so much, why did you cheat on her Dei?" She asked, knowing full well what his answer was going to be.

"Because I was a drunk idiot two years ago." He pouted, regretting ever doing what he did.

"Yes you were, for cheating on the only girl who has ever thought you were funny." She smirked. It was more than true. Tenten had fallen head over heels for the blonde, even if he was an idiot.

"Yes I know I know and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made." He sighed, sadly.

"Well you never know, maybe you can win her back Dei." She suggested, trying to cheer the boy up.

"Yeah...maybe." He started, although not sounding very hopeful."Any way I gotta get going sis. Night, I love you." He said with a smile in his voice.

"I love you too Dei night." She hung up and sighed to herself. "Well starting over in a new place will certainly be interesting... But I have a feeling it's going to be great."


End file.
